


Cover for "Progression of a Family Portrait"

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [25]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>View on <a href="http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/113840585257/marvel-covers-progression-of-a-family-portrait">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Cover for "Progression of a Family Portrait"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xris/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Progression Of A Family Portrait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/242173) by [Xris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xris/pseuds/Xris). 



**Author's Note:**

> View on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/113840585257/marvel-covers-progression-of-a-family-portrait)


End file.
